


Temptation

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Bucky and Steve get a rest together during WWII.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Avengers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/gifts).



**Temptation  
By CC  
December 2020**

I’m only taking Marvel characters to play for a while. I’ll give them back afterwards. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

This is for Jaiden, who wanted Steve and Bucky. Happy Holidays! =)

This is also the first of two twin fics. This one is from Bucky’s POV.

* * *

They were spending a few days in one of the Stark compounds, courtesy of Howard Stark, the businessman and millionaire who cooperated with the army in the effort to win the war. It was Christmas Eve and Steve had insisted that they took a rest, though Bucky doubted that his friend needed one. 

It was him that Steve was worried for, but there was no need. Bucky felt okay, and save for the nightmares he had sometimes, he was well and fit for duty. 

Staying in an apartment with Steve was a temptation. Bucky was not going to tell his friend about his feelings, but it was difficult to see Steve every morning, tousled hair, dreamy-blue eyes, dressed in a tight white T-shirt, and not want to take him on the kitchen counter. 

Bucky was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling and trying to vanish those images from his head. These thoughts would probably horrify Steve, but Bucky had been in love with his friend since he was old enough to know what love meant. For all his girlfriends, Bucky loved only Steve… but Steve only loved Peggy Carter. 

It was natural that Steve felt attracted to Peggy. Now that he was tall and strong, he certainly attracted women who had never given him a second look before. Bucky had enjoyed the same kind of attention before. He had always known what he wanted. He should be happy to see Steve getting the girl now. 

They would always be friends, no matter what. 

There was a soft knock on his door. “Bucky?”

“Come in!”

Steve was dressed in pajama pants and another white T-shirt. How many did he have? He looked troubled.

Bucky sat on the bed. “Is something wrong?”

Steve rubbed his neck. “I just wanted to know if you were sleeping well.”

“And you knocked on my door for that?”

Steve blushed. “You are right. I should leave so you can rest.”

Bucky grinned. “Come here, Stevie. I was teasing you. Sit with me and tell me what’s going on.”

Steve sat down and sighed. “I can’t sleep. I had a nightmare.”

This was a first. “Want to tell me about it?”

Steve looked embarrassed. “It’s nothing. Look at me, acting like a child when your nightmares… Sorry, I wanted to make sure that you were here. Silly, isn’t it?”

Not really…

“Steve, I’ve been having nightmares about dying or being taken away. It’s only natural that my mood has infected you. Did I die in your dream?”

Steve shook his head. “No, you were taken away. I lost you.”

“Look at me, Steve. You will never lose me. You rescued me, and whatever they did to me, I am a bit stronger now.”

Steve threw his arms around Bucky and pulled him close. “I can’t lose you, Bucky. I don’t know what I would do if you left.”

Bucky managed not to tense in Steve’s arms. He could not show his friend how much this meant to him, and how his body was reacting. He ran a hand down Steve’s back.

“I’m not leaving you. We have a war to fight, an enemy to defeat.”

“What about when the war is over?”

Before Bucky could answer, Steve moved back and kissed him, and this time Bucky could not hide his shock. Steve started to pull back.

“I am sorry, Buck, I…”

“No, don’t leave.” Bucky cupped Steve’s face with his hands and kissed him. Steve relaxed and Bucky pulled him closer.

“Bucky…”

“Are you sure about this, Steve?”

Steve nodded, lips ready, skin flushed. Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and locked eyes with him. “I love you, Stevie. I have always loved you.”


End file.
